1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers of the type having a lid with a tear-out closure and a pull ring connected thereto by which the tear-out closure may be moved to a position for providing access to the contents of the container with the tear-out closure being connected to the lid, thus eliminating the provision of a separate tear-out closure which are usually discarded thus causing objections to the use of presently available tear-out closures which are separable from the container lid. The present lid also includes a straw attached to the tear-out closure, ferrous means to enable magnetic pick-up devices to be used and means for locating the lid in proper orientation in relation to straw assembling machinery for assembling the straw and lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many patents have been granted on container lids having tear-out closures including applicant's prior Pat. Nos. 3,263,855, 3,295,715 and 3,425,591 and many efforts have been made to provide improvements in these structures. With the advent of aluminum cans, conventionally employed magnetic pick-up devices would no longer pick up discarded cans and the tear-out strips and pull rings which become separated from the cans form a source of litter themselves. Discarded cans and their unsightliness have prompted some ordinances and regulations to be enacted regarding distribution of non-returnable containers for beverages and the like.